Network server “farms” and other network router equipment have settled on the use of equipment bays in 19″ standard RETMA racks. Many of these server and router farms are located at telephone company (TelCo) central equipment offices because they need to tie into very high bandwidth telephone line trunks and backbones. So each TelCo typically rents space on their premises to the network providers, and such space is tight and very expensive.
The typical network router, server, or other appliance comes in a rack-mount chassis with a standard width and depth. Such chassis are vertically sized in whole multiples of vertical units (U). Each rented space in the TelCo premises has only so much vertical space, and so the best solution is to make best use of the vertical space by filling it with the network appliances and other mission-critical equipment.
Two kinds of operating power are supplied to such network appliances, alternating current (AC) from an uninterruptable power supply (UPS) or direct from a utility, the second kind is direct current (DC) from TelCo central office battery-sets. Prior art devices have been marketed that control such AC or DC power to these network appliances. For example, Server Technology, Inc., (Reno, Nev.) provides operating-power control equipment that is specialized for use in such TelCo premises RETMA racks. Some of these power-control devices can cycle the operating power on and off to individual network appliances.
Such cycling of operating power will force a power-on reset of the network appliance, and is sometimes needed when an appliance hangs or bombs. Since the network appliance is usually located remote from the network administration center, Server Technology has been quite successful in marketing power managers that can remotely report and control network-appliance operating power over the Internet and other computer data networks.
Conventional power management equipment has either been mounted in the tops or bottoms of the server farm RETMA racks, and thus has consumed vertical mounting space needed by the network appliances themselves. So what is needed now is an alternate way of supplying AC or DC operating power to such network appliances without having to consume much or any RETMA rack space.